O mais difícil é o primeiro passo
by ImaginationWings
Summary: [AU] Eren só queria encontrar o momento ideal para declarar-se ao melhor amigo, mas o destino tinha outros planos.


**Disclaimer:** Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

 **-X-**

* * *

 **O mais difícil é o primeiro passo**

Os olhos verdes desviaram mais uma vez dos exercícios de espanhol para de soslaio e pensava ele discretamente, observar o companheiro que se encontrava com ele no quarto. Esse que estava deitado na cama dele com um livro do Stephen King na mão a fingir que se encontrava absorto na leitura e não notava nos olhares daquele que devia estar concentrado nos trabalhos de casa.

Eren sabia que estava há mais de quinze minutos na mesma página dos exercícios de espanhol, mas desde da última conversa com a sua mãe acerca do seu interesse, pouco ou nada disfarçado pelo melhor amigo de infância, não conseguia pensar noutra coisa. Depois da mãe ter dito abertamente que só um cego não veria o interesse dele, o moreno ficou super consciente de tudo o que acontecia à sua volta. Aliás, de tudo o que acontecia se o seu melhor amigo, estivesse por perto. Esse que tinha os olhos de tonalidade cinza focados no livro, trazia umas calças desportivas pretas e uma t-shirt vermelha que sempre que se espreguiçava, subia e deixava adivinhar a boa forma física que o outro sempre teve, apesar de ser mais baixo.

" _Ficar a pensar no que há debaixo daquela t-shirt não vai ajudar…_ "

\- Eren posso emprestar-te o livro, se quiseres.

\- Huh?

\- Estás a olhar para o livro há algum tempo. – Respondeu, continuando vidrado na leitura.

\- Não, ah…

O amigo desviou o livro da frente do rosto para encarar o moreno ligeiramente ruborizado.

\- Se não estás a olhar para o livro, estavas a olhar para onde? – Arqueou uma sobrancelha e sentou-se na cama.

\- Nada… estava distraído, só isso. – Falava, evitando olhar para o outro rapaz.

\- Eren, andas um pouco estranho ultimamente. – Comentou, colocando o marcador na página em que tinha ficado parado. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Não, não aconteceu nada.

\- Podes contar-me, Eren. – Insistiu. – Se mais alguém se atreveu a fazer-te alguma coisa. – Começou a ficar com um tom ameaçador que apesar do moreno ter escutado várias vezes, não parava de assustá-lo.

\- Não, não. Ninguém fez nada, Levi. – Disse, coçando a cabeça. – Ah, mas acho que estou distraído porque espanhol não é o meu forte. Achas que podes ajudar?

Levi suspirou e saiu da cama.

\- Sabes que podíamos ter começado por aí. – Falou o jovem acercando-se ao amigo que envergonhado mostrou a página quase vazia e com respostas maioritariamente fruto da sua imaginação que se mostrava incapaz de escrever noutra língua. – Ok, vamos começar por apagar tudo isto. – Apoiou uma das mãos no ombro do moreno que corou enquanto via que a proximidade entre os dois aumentava, dado que Levi resolveu explicar-lhe os exercícios falando praticamente tudo perto da orelha dele, o que definitivamente não estava a ajudar à sua concentração.

\- Assim? – Perguntou Eren ao fim de alguns minutos de orientação do amigo que continuava excessivamente perto para mal do seu coração que estava acelerado há bastante tempo.

\- Hum, sim. _Muy bien, cariño_. – Brincou Levi, passando a mão nos cabelos do jovem de olhos verdes antes de distanciar-se. – Está a ficar tarde, acho que…

\- Fiz o _download_ da série inteira de que falaste ontem! – Interrompeu Eren. – Não queres ver comigo? É a tua favorita e sei que já viste, mas…

\- Desde quando diria que não a _Death Note_? – Sorriu de lado. – Finalmente, vais começar a ver algo decente em vez de ligares para mim a meio da noite, a dizer que o Reiner te enganou e assististe _Boku no Piko_ por acidente.

\- Hei! Foi por acidente! – Defendeu-se o moreno cada vez mais ruborizado.

\- Por acidente, Jaeger? – Provocou. – Viste o capítulo inteiro por acidente?

\- Diz aquele que viu _Junjo Romantica_. – Apontou Eren.

\- Tu viste comigo e choraste com algumas cenas. – Recordou e o moreno atirou um lápis na direção do amigo que riu.

\- Pronto, pronto. – Disse Levi, levantando as mãos. – Afinal, queres que fique para ver ou vais atirar-me mais alguma coisa?

\- Não devia, mas quero que fiques. – Falou.

\- Bom, sendo assim, vou avisar que vou passar a noite aqui. – Disse, pegando no telemóvel que tinha no bolso. – Assim, a Mikasa pode finalmente gemer o quanto quiser com a Annie no quarto e eu não terei que escutar o espetáculo. – Falava não vendo o ar cada vez mais ruborizado de Eren. – O porno lésbico é altamente sobrevalorizado. – Comentou, distraidamente enquanto escrevia a mensagem.

\- Estás a falar da tua irmã e da namorada dela!

\- E então? Lá por ser a minha irmã não significa que…

\- Pronto, acabou o assunto! – Interrompeu Eren com receio de que o sangue lhe fizesse falta no resto do corpo.

\- Púdico.

\- Pervertido.

\- Tu gostas. – Provocou e ao ver Eren desviar o olhar, riu alto. – Continua assim e eu um dia acredito que sou o teu tipo. Se bem que acho que o teu tipo é mais o Reiner.

\- O meu tipo não é o Reiner. – Contrariou de imediato.

\- Ah não? Jurava que sim, dado que andam tão amiguinhos ultimamente. – Disse de costas. – Vou descer até à cozinha para avisar a tua mãe que vamos comer por aqui. Isto se queres ver a maior parte dos episódios hoje. Volto já. – Dizendo isso, saiu do quarto.

Eren aproveitou esse momento para ser capaz de acalmar-se. De onde é que Levi tinha tirado a ideia de que ele gostava do Reiner? Ok, é verdade que andavam a conversar mais, mas isso apenas acontecia porque o moreno queria entender melhor sobre o que deveria fazer para conseguir falar com Levi seriamente. Isto sem envolver ironias ou piadas pelo meio. Dizer-lhe sinceramente o que sentia e claro, na sua ignorância perguntou se havia algo em específico que os casais homossexuais fizessem.

Isso provocou uma gargalhada de Reiner, dizendo que a cabeça do amigo estava cheia de ideias estranhas, mas que não havia diferença entre o que os casais hétero e outros com outras preferências sexuais faziam. Exceto, evidentemente a parte em que Eren cuspiu o sumo que estava a beber, quando Reiner lhe perguntou se gostava de ficar por cima ou por baixo.

O jovem de olhos verdes durante muito tempo pensou que simplesmente tivesse um sentimento bem forte de amizade pelo amigo de infância que morava na mesma rua e com quem sempre brincou desde pequeno. Só que devia ter começado a desconfiar que olhar demasiado para os atributos físicos, sentir frio na barriga com os sorrisos ou os toques do amigo já fazia parte do lote de coisas que ultrapassavam a linha da amizade. Isso e claro, quando há três semanas atrás o presidente da associação de estudantes, Irvin Smith se declarou após uma reunião entre os elementos da associação. O Levi era responsável pela tesouraria, mas depois da declaração deixou as suas funções, dizendo que não pretendia continuar a partilhar o mesmo espaço com alguém que não sabia ouvir um não.

No dia em que Levi deixou a associação de estudantes, Eren não imaginava que essa fosse a razão. Portanto, nem o amigo imagina o choque que foi, perguntar a razão e esperar algo como "quero mais tempo livre ou estou farto de ter que ficar na escola mais horas do que o necessário" e em vez disso ouvir:

\- O Irvin disse que gostava de mim e tentou beijar-me dentro da sala. Como ele ainda tem todos os dentes na boca é um mistério.

Eren recordava-se de ter deixado cair o comando do jogo da PS4, visto que os dois estavam a jogar há algum tempo depois do amigo ter chegado mal-humorado à casa dele.

\- Eren?

\- Ele tentou…?

\- Sei tomar conta de mim, Jaeger e ele também aprendeu isso.

Só que Eren passou horas a pensar em como assassinar o presidente da associação de estudantes e a sua mãe ouviu uma das juras de morte dele, aliás na verdade, foi o pai que ouviu e como pressentia uma dor de cabeça, pediu à esposa para ocupar-se do assunto. Foi dessa forma que Carla decidiu finalmente, pôr as cartas sobre a mesa e dizer que já tinha notado o interesse do filho no amigo, assim como não tinha nada contra o assunto e só esperava que Eren entendesse que estava a ter uma crise de ciúmes.

A dita crise de ciúmes fez com que Eren tenha vandalizado, anonimamente o cacifo daquele que nas suas palavras era um idiota que se atreveu a mexer com quem não devia. Desde então, Eren teve que aceitar que realmente os sentimentos por Levi iam além da amizade, mas dizer-lhe? Bem, temia que ele encarasse aquilo como uma piada e cada vez que reunia coragem, acabava sempre por perdê-la quando pensava que podia estragar a amizade dos dois.

" _Posso estragar tudo, sobretudo se ele nem sequer for gay. Eu mesmo só descobri isso agora aos dezassete anos…_ ", suspirou pesadamente enquanto virava o monitor do computador na direção da cama e abria a pasta com os ficheiros de vídeo com os episódios da série.

\- A tua mãe disse que ia encomendar pizza para nós. – Disse, entrando no quarto e Eren quase tropeçou nos próprios pés.

\- Ah, sim.

\- A sério, a tua péssima coordenação motora faz-me pensar em como sobreviveste até este dia.

\- Vai à _merda_. – Disse, ajeitando as almofadas na cama para se sentar.

\- Eu sei porque sobreviveste. – Falou, subindo para cima da cama divertido, vendo o outro ainda irritado.

\- Ah sim?

\- Porque eu sempre estive ao teu lado e quando estás assim, chateado sempre me safo com isto… - Agarrou Eren pela cintura que se surpreendeu e corou, antes de começar a rir com as cócegas que Levi lhe ia fazendo. – Ha ha ha! Pára… Levi! Ha ha ha!

\- Ainda estás chateado comigo? – Perguntou.

\- Não. – Disse ainda a rir e notou como o outro estava inclinado sobre ele.

\- Missão cumprida. – Sorriu e saiu de cima do moreno, sentando-se ao seu lado. – Então, vamos começar? Estás preparado para ficar fã de Tsugumi Ohba?

\- Quem?

\- O autor de _Death Note_ , idiota. – Disse, batendo no braço do moreno.

Poucos minutos depois do anime ter começado, Levi notou com satisfação que o amigo parecia completamente concentrado na trama. Teria que confessar que se interessou mais por ver as reações de Eren do que prestar atenção ao que acontecia no ecrã. Observar o moreno era como ver um livro aberto. Era impossível não saber que estava a gostar de alguma coisa e a julgar pelas expressões e também comentários, o amigo concluiu que Eren estava a transformar-se num fã com um caso de amor à primeira vista.

\- Argh, esta loira oxigenada vai atrapalhar o Kira. – Disse a certa altura e com o passar do tempo. – Acho que o Kira devia ter dito que era _gay_ ou então simplesmente matava esta inútil!

Levi riu abertamente.

\- Suponho que estejas do lado do Kira.

\- Não tanto agora, mas eu concordava com ele no início. – Disse sem desviar os olhos do ecrã. – Há criminosos para quem a justiça fecha os olhos ou não lhes dá o castigo merecido.

\- Fico contente que estejas a gostar. – Falou Levi, encostando a cabeça ao ombro do moreno que então, desviou ligeiramente o olhar do ecrã para ver o amigo completamente relaxado ao seu lado.

" _Será que devia aproveitar o momento e dizer-lhe? Será que dizer uma coisa destas com Death Note de fundo dá seriedade às minhas palavras? Se dá seriedade não sei, mas pelo menos será épico com esta banda sonora_ ", pensava decidido.

\- Levi, eu…

\- O teu telemóvel está a vibrar. – Disse, entregando o aparelho ao amigo. – É o Reiner… - Acrescentou com um certo tom seco, antes de afastar-se. – Vou à casa de banho e já volto.

\- Ah, espera…

\- Atende a chamada. – Disse, saindo da cama.

" _Vou matar o Reiner!_ ", pensava Eren ao atender a chamada e ao perceber que o amigo do outro lado também estava perdido nos exercícios de espanhol, decidiu pausar o que estava a acontecer no ecrã e procurar o caderno para ajudá-lo. E foi com o caderno na mão a ditar respostas que Levi o encontrou.

\- Deixa-me só acabar de dizer-lhe este exercício e já podemos… Levi?

\- Vou para casa. – Disse, pegando na mochila e começando a calçar as sapatilhas.

\- Huh? Podes ficar a dormir aqui, como sempre.

\- Não quero incomodar. – Respondeu. – Até amanhã, Eren.

\- Até amanhã, Levi.

Saiu sem mais margem para argumentos e Eren decidiu descarregar parte da frustração em Reiner que finalmente entendeu que tinha ligado no momento errado. Se bem que o amigo de cabelos loiros também o repreendeu por estar a demorar tempo demais e entre troca de acusações, desafiou Eren a declarar-se no dia seguinte, caso contrário Reiner faria isso por ele e o moreno só podia imaginar a vergonha que iria passar. O loiro já tinha feito isso no caso de Armin e ainda se recordava do colega ter ficado branco como um papel à medida que Reiner contava a Jean, em detalhes sórdidos o quanto Armin sonhava com ele. Bem, sendo certo que os dois iniciaram um relacionamento depois da vergonha alheia perante dezenas de pessoas na escola, a verdade é que Eren não tencionava passar por nada semelhante.

Portanto, disse que a sua declaração não passaria do dia seguinte. Decidiu que o faria logo de manhã assim que se encontrassem para ir para a escola e de tanto imaginar as palavras ou cenários em que Levi lhe desse a mão e entrassem assim na escola, Eren passou grande parte da noite acordado. Isso traduziu-se por ter saído tarde da cama com pasta de dentes na bochecha que Mikasa lhe tirou a caminho da escola, porque o irmão nem sequer passou pela casa do melhor amigo para acordá-lo e optou por ir para a escola sozinho.

\- Estão chateados? – Perguntou ela.

\- Não. – Respondeu Eren, tentando parecer apresentável enquanto entravam na escola. – Não faço ideia por que razão decidiu não vir acordar-me hoje, mas é o teu irmão… ele às vezes, gosta de se comportar como um idiota e ver-me chegar à escola com pasta de dentes na cara.

Mikasa e Annie trocaram olhares divertidos.

\- Os sonhos molhados não te deixaram dormir, Eren? – Perguntou Reiner, colocando o braço sobre os ombros do moreno.

\- Não sei do que estás a falar, Reiner. – Disse entre os dentes e os três amigos riram.

Até que Annie tocou discretamente no braço da namorada e murmurou:

\- O Levi acabou de lançar um olhar da morte ao Reiner.

Mikasa olhou na direção e viu o irmão virar o rosto e entrar no edifício da sala de aulas com uma aura que só podia descrever como "homicida".

\- Estes dois precisam de parar de ser tão óbvios. – A rapariga de cabelos escuros revirou os olhos. – Que se comam de uma vez e parem com estas coisas ridículas.

Annie riu discretamente.

Quando Eren entrou na sala de aula e viu o melhor amigo aparentemente concentrado no livro do Stephen King, deu vários passos decididos. Queria chamá-lo de idiota por não ter ido acordá-lo e destruído todos os planos de declarar-se longe da escola e ao mesmo tempo, queria envergonhá-lo ali. Será que Levi teria esse tipo de reação se resolvesse declarar-se ali no meio da sala de aula? Obviamente teve receio de tentar e por isso, limitou-se a pousar a mochila com força sobre a mesa ao lado, enquanto dizia:

\- Obrigadinho por me teres abandonado de manhã.

\- Abandonado? Parecias-me bem acompanhado. – Respondeu sem desviar os olhos do livro.

\- Estás a falar do quê?

\- Esquece, Jaeger.

\- Posso saber por que estás chateado? – Perguntou Eren confuso e irritado. – Sou eu quem devia estar assim!

A resposta nunca veio, apenas o silêncio. Por alguma razão que o moreno não conseguia entender, o seu melhor amigo emanava a aura das trevas e recusava-se a falar com ele.

" _Ótimo. Ele ficar assim, logo no dia em que tenho que declarar-me para não passar uma vergonha pública_ ", pensava o jovem de olhos verdes que se agarrava à esperança que o mau humor do amigo passasse durante o dia, mas conforme as horas iam passando, começava a desesperar, " _Será que fiz alguma coisa? Será que disse algo que não devia? Não quero que me trate desta forma_ ".


End file.
